1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitch assemblies and more particularly but not necessarily exclusively to hitch assemblies and methods for joining transport vehicles together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing facilities require efficient transportation systems for transporting parts, materials and finished goods in various configurations from one station to another. Transportation carts are commonly used for this purpose. Often these carts are joined together in trains by way of a hitch and hitch pin arrangement. One cart has a tongue with a passage near its free end which is then mated with a yoke on a leading cart and the tongue and yoke are then engaged by a hitch pin fitting through a pair of passages on the yoke, on opposite sides of the tongue, together with the passage in the tongue. However, doing so requires that a user bend down and place the pin in position in the aligned passages. However, this often requires the passages to be aligned first and then the pin inserted thereafter, both steps being done while the user is bent over, presenting a serious risk of personal injury as a result.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel hitch assembly.